Sensei And Student The Bond Of The Shinobi
by PrometheusUnbound
Summary: ..Sensei?" "Hm?" "...Why did he do it?" "Well..it's hard to explain..he cherished you three above all else." "..I dont understand." "The bond you shared was unlike anything else on this world..It was The bond of sensei and student..The Bond Of The Shinobi
1. Enter Kakashi Hatake

**A/N:this story centrers around sasukes return to the village hidden in the leaves. And the reformation of team 7. (And with some team hebi appearances) This story is told from kakashi's perspective.(there is also some sasusaku,naruhina and shikaino.) By the way I'm going to be using mostly English words-Jerk, dead last, loser etc. if you want me to use jap words -hai, dobe, teme etc. Then tell me in a review. **

**BY THE WAY THI IS A KIND OF INFO CHAPTER CHAPTER 3 IS WHERE THE ACTION STARTS. I HAVE IT WRITTEN BUT I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO PUT UP CHAPTER 2 AND ANOTHER 3 FOR CHAPTER 3**

**Also im not making this up LIGHTNING BLADE IS AN IMPROVED CHIDORI DONT BELIEVE ME LOOK AT WIKIPEDIA CHIDORI IS JUST A BALL OF WHITE LIGHT NING IN THE USERS HAND LIGHTNING BLADE IS BLUISH WITH LIGHTNING COMEING FROM THE GORUND (ON THE WHOLE JUST LOOKS FAR MORE IMPRESSIVE) **

* * *

PLEASE FORGIVE THE QUALITY OF THIS CHAPTER I SIMPLY COULD NOT BE BOTHERD REDRAFTING IT. ALL NEW CHAPTERS ARE OF A MUCH HIGHER QUALITY. SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE THIS STORY BY THIS CHAPTER, IT IS BY FAR THE WORST OF THEM ALL!

* * *

"**speaking"**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

The sewers were completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional drip,drip,drip of the water and the squeaks of rats as they scurried along the pipes. Kakashi stood in the middle of this labyrinth. using his sharingan, he studied his surroundings.

He was in the higher part of the sewers. Up one of the pipelines, every direction he looked there were miles of pipes, not ordinary pipes either; these were some of the biggest pipes in the world, easily the width of three people. It was certainly an interesting place for a fight.

And to top it all of, below the miles of pipes was a giant pool of sewer water. Kakashi decided to make a move so he swiftly began running up and along pipes trying to get to a lock on his opponents, however even with sharingan he was having a hard time. As he jumped from pipe to pipe he narrowly managed to dodge an oversized sword, aimed straight for his neck.

He used a shadow clone to try and fool his opponents but he doubted it would work, as one of his three enemies could somehow sense chakra and instantly locate him. As he began formulating a plan in his head he sensed that the sword wielder was preparing for an attack, and quickly formulated a plan. Before he had even landed, the swordsman launched another attack. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the entire area. Along with a single scream.

* * *

_Shizune was sitting in her master; the hokage's chair, although this was not an uncommon sight in the hokage's office as Tsunade often neglected vital paper work, leaving one of her two apprentices; typically Shizune, to do the work for her. Shizune briefly looked up at her sensei; she was rather amused and rather annoyed to see her **still **pacing around her office. _

_Cursing a certain sharingan wielding jonin. Shizune knew what it was that had her teacher so annoyed, she had been offered a mission that could give the village hidden in the leaves the funds it needed to buy new hospital equipment, or more materials to increase the size of the ninja academy etc. however the client asked for a very specific ninja for the job. _

_Tsunade had immediately agreed a summoned the clients chosen ninja. Unfortunately this particular ninja never showed up on time; though summoned over an hour ago he had yet to show up. After hearing Tsunade finish her rant with something about "the boy just barging in without any respect". Shizune finished with the paperwork with a laugh at Tsunade's last statement, the door opened to reveal a man walking into the room. _

_He donned standard ninja gear and a jonin vest, he also wore a mask that covered half his face and a leaf headband covering his left eye. Shizune turned to look at her sensei, she had a strange look on her face, as if she didn't know whether to be angry or relieved at the young man standing before her. She seemed to settle for the former and gave her fiercest glare to the young man. The glare, though not directed at her, had Shizune stiff with fear. It didn't seem to have the same effect on kakashi though, as he just stood there with a slight slouch and his eyelid half closed, giving him an air of laziness and a bored expression. "your late Hatake!" Tsunade snapped irritably. "Yes, well you see on my way here there was a cat that was stuck in a tree so..." _

"_Don't even finish that!" The silver haired man merely smiled and nodded. Tsunade then explained that Kakashi was summoned because she had an S-rank mission for him, that would pay very well and was very important. The mission was to escort the client to the land of waves, and then if the client wished it preform a few assassinations. _

_Every assassination would increase the mission price, so kakashi was encouraged to do them if possible. Kakashi just had one question "who is the client" Tsunade opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice coming from the open doorway. "kakashi my boy, how are you?" All heads in the room snapped towards the door. _

_In the doorway stood a man who looked to be in his early fifties, he had greying hair that was long enough that it just reached his eyes. He wore an expensive looking white suit with a small pouch at his hip. And his eyes held an old kindness that made you instantly like him. "hello sato, nice to see you again." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled up charmingly. Tsunade looked at the two back and forth. "you two know each other?" She asked, surprised. The man-Sato answered "oh yes, me and kakashi go way back." _

_Shizune spoke up "well that simplifies things." She turned to kakashi "well Hatake perhaps you should go get your things?" Kakashi nodded, and Sato spoke up "I will accompany you, son" Tsunade nodded "that's fine, just leave right away then" Kakashi nodded and without even waiting for a dismissal, he turned and casually turned and strolled out the room, Sato on his tail. Tsunade stared after him shaking her head with a small smirk on her face._

* * *

_The walk to Kakashi's home was filled with memories. Kakashi called up all his knowledge on Sato. Is full name was Sato Zugishi one of the wealthiest men in the world. Though __**very**_ _few people had even heard of him, he was the author of the bingo book. Naturally he couldn't put his name in the book or people would likely hunt him for his knowledge. The only reason kakashi knew who he was is because many years ago when Kakashi was captain of the ANBU black ops he accidentally came across a man being attacked and saved him, and on the man was a half finished bingo book. In Kakashi's perspective this man was the only author capable of matching Jiraya "Oh before I forget, here Kakashi I have a gift for you." _

_Kakashi turned to him just as he pulled out a black book from his pouch. He handed it to kakashi. "That there is the first version of my newest bingo book, you wont be able to get these things for a few months yet, so consider that as part of my payment for your services." "you know, you didn't-" Sato raised a hand to silence him "I know I didn't have to; I wanted to," He paused then smirked and kakashi knew he was about to stroke his ego. _

"_By the way, that there is my best ever piece of work. It has twice as much info, on more people than any other version before it has. Actually your students made the cut this year; all three of them." Kakashi looked at him in shock "you mean?" "Yes, the Uchiha-and his new team. You should definitely give it a glance when you have time." Kakashi looked at the book in his hands I certainly will he thought._

_By the time Kakashi and Sato had left the village it was nearing nightfall, so soon after they had left they were setting up camp. Once the camp was set up Sato refused to sleep until Kakashi swore to wake him up for a turn to take watch. Once Kakashi gave in and Sato was asleep, Kakashi decided now was a good time to check out his new bingo book. So with that thought he brought out the thick black book and __opened it. Firstly Kakashi decided to check out himself. _

_He found himself easily enough and was amazed at what he found. firstly the obvious stuff; such as his nicknames, "the copy ninja" "Kakashi the sharingan warrior" "the man who copied over a thousand jutsu" his age:20 (A/N I'm going to mess with the ages slightly) A list of his more used jutsu "Head hunter jutsu" etc. His two most powerful attributes, his lightning blade and his sharingan. But the surprising thing he found was that he had recently put himself through was here. _

_However he supposed this shouldn't have surprised him Sato always seemed to know everything._

_A short passage on one of the pages described him as something like this. A jonin of the hidden leaf village and former captain of ANBU. Has extremely high chakra reserves (thanks to recent training) is well balanced in every aspect. Thanks to his sharingan he can anticipate opponents moves, making him extremely adept with taijutsu. He also has around 1600 ninjutsu attacks. And he can cast may genjutsu moves merely be establishing eye contact. He is also the only man alive who can preform lightning blade(an S-rank chidori) _

_He had to admit he was surprised of the vastness of the information. It told how his range of jutsu was now near the 1600s and that he had greatly increased his chakra and time which he could use his sharingan. At this he chuckled to himself, Sato had no idea, he thought. His training mostly consisted of chakra increasing and physical endurance, his chakra was roughly 20x larger and stronger than it used to be. Not as much as Naruto's because of the nine-tails, but larger than anyone else he knew. _

_Best of all his sharingan now used only a sixth of the chakra it used to and thanks to his increased reserves it was no longer a real problem, he could use it for days on end along with powerful jutsu without draining too much of his chakra. He could also use at least 30 lightning blades a day, though he did not know the exact amount because he didn't have time to test it fully. _

_One other important thing he had learned, and he doubted that even Sato knew this. But because he had mangekyou sharingan, but the eye was not originally his, his eyesight was not deteriorating. And though he could not use tsukuyomi or_ _amaterasu like Itachi he had a few techniques that even Uchihas could not use...._

_He decided to take a breif look at Naruto and Sakura's profiles. After flicking through a few pages he came across Naruto's profile. NAME:Naruto Uzumaki AGE:17 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:Rasengan_

_A student of the famous copy ninja (one of three) Has incredible chakra reserves that allow him to preform many powerful jutsu. His speciality resides in his "shadow clone jutsu" He has excellent timing with them and can use them in many unique ways, like manoeuvring in the air etc. He can create hundreds of clones at a time and be left with enough chakra to create hundreds more. Has also had some training with the sanin Jiraya._

_Next Kakashi found Sakura's profile. _

_NAME:Sakura Haruno AGE:17 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:Sakura Dance(Genjutsu)_

_A student of the famous copy ninja (one of three) Has perfect chakra control, allowing her to preform the highest level medic jutsu and genjutsu. Her perfect chakra control allows her to channel chakra to parts of hey body allowing her to punch craters in the ground. She also has talent in creating genjutsu, she has created several A-rank genjutsu and one S-rank(Sakura Dance) That can only be used by herself and her teacher the copy ninja. She has also trained under the sanin and current hokage, Tsunade._

_And finally he found Sasuke and his teams profile_

_NAME:Sasuke Uchiha AGE:17 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:Chidori (taught to him by the copy ninja)_

_A former student of the famous copy ninja (one of three) has decent chakra control and reserves. Due to the sharingan he has, he is able to use many different ninjutsu taijutsu and genjutsu techniques. He is one of only two people who can use chidori(A-rank. Basically a weaker version of lightning blade), and is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. That was slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. A traitor of the hidden leaf village. He abandoned his home for power. He also recently started a team in the hopes of killing his brother. He has trained under and killed the sanin Orochimaru._

_NAME:Suigetsu Hozuki AGE:17 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:Hydration Technique._

_A member of Sasuke Uchiha's team Hebi. Owns Zabuza Momochi's sword and is intent to get all seven swords of the swordsmen of the mist. He can turn any part of his body to liquid at will. This can make him rather difficult to hit. It is unknown Whether this is a keke genkai or part of Orochimaru's experimentation._

_NAME:KARIN AGE:17 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:MIND'S EYE OF THE KAGURA_

_Karin a member of team hebi and is infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. She can not really fight but has the ability to sense chakra and to heal wounds by letting people bite her. _

_NAME:Jugo AGE:19 MOST POWERFUL JUTSU:Cursed Seal_

_Jugo is a member of team hebi and is the person Orochimaru used to create the curse seal. Jugo often goes into fits of rage and goes on a killing spree. It is known that Sasuke Uchiha can somehow stop this._

_After reading the last of the information about Sasuke and his team Kakashi returned his book to his pouch and began thinking. He now knew much more about his former pupil from this book and he would undoubtedly get a great amount of use out of it. _

_He began thinking about Sakura and Naruto; he knew they would be pleased that they got into the bingo book, and just as pleased that they would get even more information about Sasuke. He would have to complete his mission fast, to get back and show each of them this, so with that thought in mind Kakashi slowly drifted to the comfort of sleep._

* * *

**NOW REMEMBER THAT I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO PUT UP CHAPTER 2.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N:OK first of, I'm going to stick with English words right now because 1 person said jap and one said English. But I'm still willing to change if enough people ask me too. Also, this is the last part of the flashback sequence so the action and....well all the interesting stuff happens in the next chapter. BUT I NEED TO HAVE SIX REVIEWS TO PUPLISH IT. Oh and also do you think Sai should feature prominently in this fic? (Tell me in a review, personally I think it would make the story slightly more interesting.) Also the last chapter was rushed so expect a much higher standard with this chapter.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE (AS HAS CHAP 4) SO PLEASE EXCUDE THE BAD QUALITY ON CHAPTER 1 AND 3**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

_Around a week and a half later Kakashi and Sato arrived in the land of waves, crossing the bridge that Kakashi and his kids were responsible for no less. Sato looked around and frowned disapprovingly. "Damn, look at this;" He shook his head, annoyed " fog's so thick I can barely see my hands in front of my face." _

_He turned to Kakashi and saw that he still had the bingo book in his hand. "How in gods name can you read that thing in this?" He gestured with his hands to the fog that surrounded them. "I mean come on, you could walk into somebody, oooorrrr something." Kakashi merely shrugged, "It's a riveting read" He chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_Besides he knew that the chances of walking into somebody on the remarkably long bridge in this weather was highly unlikely. People refrained from traversing this bridge in the thick Wave country fog, this was due to the bandits who used the bridge as a source of income. There were three of them if he remembered correctly. (And he usually did.) According to the rumours they were just a bunch of nobodies that looted the passing lords and merchants. Not to mention everybody else who travelled the bridge in the mist. Kakashi didn't think that Sato would have heard of them, due to the fact that they simply weren't important enough for him to put in his book. And even if he had heard of them, he probably would have forgotten. _

_Kakashi wasn't worried about them. Even if they tried anything to him and Sato he shouldn't have any trouble with them. Not if they were so spineless that they only attacked people in the cover of the mist. Sato suddenly thought of something. "Hey Kakashi this is where you killed Zabuza ain't it?" Kakashi never tarred his eyes from his book. Though he was curious enough to answer. "Well; yes, why do you ask?"_

_Sato looked at he ground a second before answering. "No reason really, I was just remembering some of the stories about that fight." He smiled a crooked smile. "Yes indeed; you certainly caused quite a commotion when you killed that traitorous bastard." Spat the foul mouthed man. Kakashi knew that particular piece of news pleased the old man. Kakashi wasn't sure why, but the author hated traitors with a passion. _

_He turned to Kakashi and said; with the same satisfaction in his voice. "So I take it you haven't lost any of your touch?" Kakashi without looking away from his book answered in a bored tone. "You'll be able to judge that for yourself in a few seconds." _

_Sato turned to him confused what do ya mean boy?" Kakashi turned a page in his book calmly and unhurriedly before answering. "Three looting bandits are about to-" Before Kakashi could even finish his sentence however, two ninja appeared from both sides of the bridge and blocked the duo's path. "I only count two nins, boy" "Turn around." _

_Sato obeyed and was met with another one of the goons. "And that makes three; guess you were right boy." Sato tried to make out what the ninja looked like but due to the mist all he could see were three shady outlines. Once they stepped closer he was disappointed to find that all three were wearing masks and hoods. The man standing on his own behind the two (who appeared to be the leader) spoke. "Very impressive, very impressive in deed that you could detect us in this mist." _

_He let out a low laugh, to which the other two goons joined in. " But great detection skills or not, you're going to have to pay the toll like every one else." Kakashi did not humour the man with a response, instead opted to continue reading his new piece of literature. Sato followed Kakashi's example and said nothing, just stood there with a calm expression. _

_Obviously this did not please the man. "Wait. Yeah, that's right you're Kakashi Hatake..." Even though the man wore a mask AND a hood, Sato could clearly make out a sadistically cruel grin. "Yeah, I ran into that little freak Uchiha you trained.." _

_Kakashi's book snapped shut before the man could finish. Though it was a rather small sound it frightened every single person who heard it, including Sato. The no name ninja pretended that he was undisturbed as he continued a few seconds later. "Yeah that Uchiha brat, I don't even want to know what you did to screw him up so badly" _

_He let out a low laugh that could only be described as cruel. His two goons joined in obviously finding Kakashi's pain genuinely amusing. " But anyway we're getting of topic, hand over any valuables that you have and nobody dies." _

_He made a gesture with his hands towards his two allies, and they began to walk towards the duo. Sato glanced at Kakashi and knew that what the sadistic ninja had just said was incorrect, People were going to die here; and it wasn't going to be pretty. The two men were on their third step when they suddenly let out pained groans and began falling towards the ground, Kakashi standing between them. They were dead before they hit the ground. _

_The leader didn't even have time to look up before Kakashi was standing right in front of him. His head shot up fearfully. Kakashi lifted him up by the chest and looked him squarely in the eye and spoke in a low murderous voice, that had even Sato frightened. "Where and when did you see the Uchiha?" The man made a pitiful squeaking noise before answering in a pathetically scared voice "O-on t-t-t-this bridge a-a-about three weeks ago" _

_Kakashi smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and thanked the man for the information, before sticking a kunai straight into his heart. Kakashi then turned around and; as if nothing had happened began walking towards the town. Sato followed quietly. He knew that he had just seen the side of himself that Kakashi never allowed his students to see. The side of him tat was created in ANBU, the side of him that was a true shinobi. The side of him that was a killer. _

* * *

_Sakura looked at the stack of paper on her desk with extreme distaste. She had no idea how her mentor; or rather Shizune managed to get through any of the paperwork at all. It was just so **boring. **_

_She looked around her office desperate for some kind of distraction. As she looked through her office she spotted her jonin vest next to her doctor coat. She let out a melodious laugh. She was the hokage's apprentice, almost as skilled as her teacher in the art of healing. However she thought that the title healer was not something she deserved to wear. No...Healers saved lives; she was more acustomed to taking them. Yes indeed the title killer better suited her. _

_After all she used to take on the most assassination missions out of the entire leaf 12 before Kakashi forbade her. Although Kakashi wasn't her sensei any more she still listened to him just as much, if not more as she did the hokage. _

_So if he asked her to stop going on assassination missions then she wouldn't; regardless of how pissed of it made her. He had been the first person to try and stop her from doing them, and what he said to her that day. She could still remembered his exact words, "You suit the path of the healer much better than the path of the fighter," He had said it so honestly and so serenely that Sakura actually believed him. He had then smiled in that lazy way he was so well known for and added "Leave the fighting; and killing to me." _

_Tsunade was more than happy to avoid giving Sakura assassination missions as she too did not like what they were doing to her student. Of course she still went on missions and that meant that she would sometimes have to kill, but it was nowhere near as bad as what it used to be. _

_She remembered how much grief she had put everyone through when she decided that she was too weak and had put her body through hell and then some, until she was as strong as Naruto or anyone else in the leaf 12. She also went through emotion training, with Kakashi. She knew how much he hated turning her into an unfeeling machine. But she had asked him too and she knew he really couldn't refuse her or Naruto anything, so he did it for her. _

_Of course then Naruto and everybody else had worked to get her back to normal. So now she was not nearly as emotional as she was when she was younger but she wasn't quite as bad as Sai any more. Though everybody still said she should open up more._

_Sakura began thinking about how much she and the other leaf 12 had change. All of the leaf 12 were jonin save for Hinata whose father wouldn't allow her to take the last jonin exam for family reasons. Tsunade wouldn't allow her to join ANBU due to their low life expectancy and nobody else had bothered applying yet due to the lack of S-rank missions to their name. They were all rather reluctant to take any after what happened to Shino, Kiba and Chouji... _

_Sakura stood up, annoyed with all the reminiscing. She decided to go do some training. Her shift in the hospital was over anyway. _

* * *

_After Kakashi and Sato had gotten settled into an inn and had gotten comfortable Sato explained the rest of the mission to Kakashi. He was going to have to assassinate three targets. Two of the targets were just a couple of lowlifes who could be dealt with in minutes. The third however, was a local nobleman's son named Kazu who was using his fathers power to extort local businesses. He was making quite a large sum in doing so as well. He also had a grudge against Sato and was using his new influence to hire hit men. _

_In the end it was decided that Kakashi would go to a bar that the first two targets were known to hang out in later tonight. And then tomorrow he would gather intelligence on Kazu, before another plan was made._

_The bar was, all things considered a relatively well of place, but it was also rather obvious that when night fell it was not the safest place to be. It was barely 6 o'clock and Kakashi had already seen some pretty nasty faces. _

_At around sevenish his targets walked into the bar. He decided that the easiest way to eliminate them was to first cause a ruckus and get the two outside from there it would be child's play. (A/N:Hey guys I'm not going to bother writing this part cause I want to hurry up up and get to the good part)_

_After the job was done Kakashi returned to the inn to rest before going to do some reconnaissance. Kakashi was still slightly disgusted with himself for never even batting an eyelid when killing. But he supposed after being in a war AND being an ANBU captain, for so long you grow accustomed to killing._

_Kakashi was greeted by Sato once he returned to the inn. Sato didn't waste any time in explaining the next phase of the mission. He handed Kakashi a scroll that had a layout of Kazu's home, along with information regarding the house servants and their habits. It was decided that Kakashi would begin his work tomorrow night. _

_Kakashi walked along the roof of the building silently, effortlessly. Kakashi realised that this was a perfect opportunity to test a new genjutsu he and Sakura had developed. It was not a real risk to his mission because unlike Sakura he had sharingan and could cast it merely by establishing eye contact. _

_The jutsu rendered the user invisible, to the victim, well maybe that was an exaggeration it just messed around with the victim's brain waves and sense controls. Basically it made the victim completely ignore the user. _

_They would still be able to see him; they would just pay him no heed. Of course the jutsu was untested, but what was life without a little risk. Besides the risk was very small due tot the fact that all the guards were cheap low level chunin. He jumped through the skylight and landed onto the floor below, not a single sound was made. Thanks to his hyper sensitive hearing, he heard someone walking down the hallway coming towards him. _

_**THUMP** _

_**THUMP**_

_Kakashi slowly pulled up his head band._

_**THUMP**_

_Kakashi leapt out right in front of the man, but before the man could shout out to his friends, he made the mistake of looking into the sharingan. The man blinked once, twice and then, with a blank expression walked around Kakashi like he wasn't even there. Kakashi grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura that their jutsu worked perfectly._

_A few minutes later Kakashi was on the side of the building looking through the window into Kazu's room. At first glance there was nothing suspicious about the room or it's sole occupant. But Kakashi always had a knack for seeing through deception; it was what kept him alive. And he had a feeling that something was off, though he wasn't sure what. However his instincts had never lied to him before so not willing to take any chances, he took out his sharingan and surveyed the room with his enhanced vision. Hid eyes widened. "Kazu" was actually someone in a transformation technique. However even with sharingan Kakashi could not see "Kazu's" true form. _

_Kakashi debated with himself as to what he should do next. The way he saw it, he had three options. 1:Stay and see what this imposter does. 2:check around town, see if he could find out what happened to the real Kazu. 3:Return to the inn and consult Sato. He opted for the former. He wasn't sure how long he stood there on the side of a building, in the freezing cold simply watching a man eat his diner and lie down to sleep (although he found it strange that "Kazu" didn't undress)._

_Around a few hours later (at least it felt that way to Kakashi) "Kazu" arose from his bed and slipped on his sandals and walked over to the window. He leapt out onto the ground, Kakashi followed suit. "Kazu" then ran towards the forest and leapt up into the trees._

_A few minutes after "Kazu" had began traversing the tree tops he dropped his transformation technique (or henge as most people called it) and in his place was a white haired relatively tall man. Kakashi did not really get a good look at his face, however he was sure he had seen the man somewhere. _

_Unfortunately Kakashi didn't have time to dwell on it as the white haired man slowed down, this indicated that he was about to stop. And sure enough; a few seconds later he came to a stop. There were two people waiting for him. One was a girl of short stature with fiery red hair in a strange style. One side of it was long and brushed, and the other was short and unkempt. The other person was a giant man with spiky hair. (A/N:I'm not really sure what Jugo looks like.)_

_The girl looked nothing short of furious at the white haired man. Though Kakashi couldn't tell why. She screamed something that Kakashi couldn't make out and pointed right at him. Kakashi's eyes widened, there was no way she could have spotted him. She proved him wrong however when she threw a kunai that was clearly intended for him. Kakashi was forced to leap out from his hiding position. The three ninja wasted no time and quickly turned and fled at incredibly high speeds. _

_Kakashi following right swiftly behind. Kakashi wasn't sure how long they ran from him, it's true that he was much faster than them, however every time he got close to them they let out a few clones to stall him for a few seconds. Eventually the trio led Kakashi to a waterfall and a lake. The three of them quickly jumped of the cliff edge. Kakashi didn't hesitate as he followed suit. Once he hit the bottom and ended up in the lake waters he saw where the three were attempting to escape too. There was a gigantic hole in the rock edge that Kakashi knew led into the Wave country sewers. By far the largest sewers in the world. As he swam through the hole he knew he would have a hard time keeping up with them in here. _

_He had followed them through many passages until they had arrived here; in the pipelines._

The sewers were completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional drip,drip,drip of the water and the squeaks of rats as they scurried along the pipes. Kakashi stood in the middle of this labyrinth. using his sharingan, he studied his surroundings.

He was in the higher part of the sewers. Up one of the pipelines, every direction he looked there were miles of pipes,but these were some of the biggest pipes in the world, easily the width of three people, an interesting place for a fight. And to top it all of, below the miles of pipes was a giant pool of sewer water. Kakashi decided to make a move so he swiftly began running up and along pipes trying to get to a lock on his opponents, however even with sharingan he was having a hard time. As he jumped from pipe to pipe he narrowly managed to dodge an oversized sword, aimed straight for his neck.

He used a shadow clone to try and fool his opponents but he doubted it would work, as one of his three enemies could somehow sense chakra and instantly locate him. As he began formulating a plan in his head he sensed that the sword wielder was preparing for an attack, and quickly formulated a plan. Before he had even landed, the swordsman launched another attack. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the entire area. Along with a single scream.

* * *

A/N: Okay bit of a cliffy right. Want to see more then review.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey guys. By the way you are all very luck that I bothered to put this up. I only have 2 reviews, But it's not that my story isn't getting any hits, its just that you lazy bas... you're not reviewing nut this time I really am serious I wont upload again until I have 8 reviews.

Okay on a better note this is where the action starts (If you're into that) If not then there will also be some Kakashi-team 7 Family friendship stuff (Mostly Kakashi-Sakura Kakashi-Sasuke and Sasusaku-Meaning a hint of romance Oh but while we are on the subject that relation ship will be one of the centres of this story. Don't worry Naruto will feature prominently in the next chapter if you want him too.)

* * *

"Speaking"

_thoughts

* * *

_

The sewers were completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional drip,drip,drip of the water and the squeaks of rats as they scurried along the pipes. Kakashi stood in the middle of this labyrinth. using his sharingan, he studied his surroundings. He was in the higher part of the sewers. Up one of the pipelines, every direction he looked there were miles of pipes,but these were some of the biggest pipes in the world, easily the width of three people, an interesting place for a fight. And to top it all of, below the miles of pipes was a giant pool of sewer water. Kakashi decided to make a move so he swiftly began running up and along pipes trying to get to a lock on his opponents, however even with sharingan he was having a hard time. As he jumped from pipe to pipe he narrowly managed to dodge an oversized sword, aimed straight for his neck. He used a shadow clone to try and fool his opponents but he doubted it would work, as one of his three enemies could somehow sense chakra and instantly locate him. As he began formulating a plan in his head he sensed that the sword wielder was preparing for an attack, and quickly formulated a plan. Before he had even landed, the swordsman launched another attack. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the entire area. Along with a single scream.

The scream emanated from the sword wielder who now stood on the pipe directly in front of Kakashi, sword barley an inch above his targets tallest spike of hair. His face betrayed him and for a split second every emotion he was feeling was exposed, shock, pain and exertion from using one arm to keep his sword in place and the smallest hint of fear.

However as quickly as it had appeared the expression vanished, and in it's place was an amused, bloodthirsty grin. It was then that Kakashi noticed something VERY strange. The wound as indeed dripping something; however it certainly was not blood it almost looked like _water?_

_Impossible _Thought Kakashi **almost** allowing himself to be surprised. _There's no way in hell that this is a water clone, my sharingan would have detected it._ The copy-ninja's head snapped up as he heard a loud round of purely sadistic laughter.

The laughter was stopped almost instantly, as before the man could try anything Kakashi had pulled out the kunai protruding from the man's gut with his right hand while his left hand moved in complete sync and pulled out a second kunai from the holster on his leg and with a speed that even most jonin wouldn't be able to see he thrust it through the bottom of the man's chin. It ent through his chin and came out through the top of his head.

However before Kakashi could write the imposter as dead, something strange even by Kakashi's standards happened, the man vanished and were he was just standing was a puddle of water. Kakashi glared at the puddle when suddenly a head came out of the water.

"AH FUCK" The "man" exclaimed "JUGO GET US OUT A HERE" A few seconds after the puddles out burst there was a massive explosion from above. Kakashi looked up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling, two ninja jumping swiftly through it. The momentary distraction was enough for the puddle to reform into a man and follow his comrades.

There was no way Kakashi was letting them go now, not after all that running they had put him through. He was through the hole in half the time it took his enemy's. The force of his jump caused Kakashi to not only go through the hole but also to go a few feet further into the air, before he had landed he used his sharingan to study his surroundings. They had arrived in a clearing about a mile wide, with no trees or rocks etc. to get in the way, it was perfect for a battle.

However he it did not escape his attention that only the to males were waiting for him, _the girl must have gone ahead to get some help. Oh well no worries I'll just kill these clowns and have pakkun track her, shouldn't be difficult since even I can still smell her perfume. _Kakashi landed on the ground a few feet in front of the hole in a crouching position. His entire body hidden from few by his brown hooded poncho. (He's wearing a poncho that covers his leaf clothes and his face) He slowly stood up and watched the two men readily. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming at him that he knew these two, or at least knew **of **them. The voice also told him to end this quickly and go after the girl, and he knew better than to ignore his instincts. He would end this fight quickly and,with that thought in mind he released roughly 30% of his chakra.

* * *

Karin jumped from tree to tree desperately trying to reach the point where they had split up from Sasuke. Though she feared Sasuke's reaction to them being exposed she feared the man who had been following them even more. At the very least she knew that Sasuke wouldn't kill her due to the fact that she was his best bet to finding his brother. But that other man she had never been so terrified of someone since Orochimaru. It wasn't just his shady appearance it was also his chakra. It was unlike any other chakra she had ever felt. Normally people's chakra were like waves that came out of the body calmly; systematically; unless the shinobi used it of course or had some kind of Kekkei Genkai. She could also associate someone's chakra with a colour. For instance Sasuke's chakra was like the colour black, however this was not at it was originally. It was that colour because of the curse mark twisting his chakra. The man she had been fighting before; his chakra was blue; not regular blue however, no, it was _lightning_ blue.

Before Karin could continue her train of thoughts however a cool voice cut through the forest. "Karin" Karin's head spun round "Sasuke We have to hurry havetoget out hrpeasedhkilluss" Sasuke silenced her with one of his deadliest glares. "What has happened? Where are Jugo and Suigetsu?" He demanded dangerously. Karin explained how a lone shinobi had single handedly fooled Suigetsu tracked the three of them at high speeds through sewers AND fought them all of. "Hn so one shinobi proved to much for you...tch"He spat out furiously "Perhaps I chose the wrong people to aid me." Karin didn't have time to blame Suigetsu as she normally did. "Please Sasuke, we have to go." She looked at him desperately while his face remained stoic. "Suigetsu and Jugo wont be able to hold him of for long" Sasuke looked to her sharply "Are you questioning my power?" He asked holding her by her throat "Are you questioning my ability to defeat this man?"

"O-of course not Sasuke" Sasuke dropped her with a muttered "good", he turned to her and commanded her to lead him to their team-mates. Karin decided to try one last time. "Please Sasuke, this guy's chakra is like nothing I've ever seen. It doesn't behave like normal chakra." When Sasuke didn't stop her she continued her explanation. "It's hard to put into words but it's almost like...._lightning. _Kind of like yours, just more intense and controlled whoever it is, they are NOT going down easy." Sasuke didn't move for a second and Karin thought that he might actually listen to her. Her hopes were crushed when he simply signalled her to lead the way.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the two men in front of him and waited for them to make the first move, They could not disguise their movements from him, he caught the smallest movement of the eye, the tiniest twitch in their muscles. And suddenly they sprung, they had barley leapt into the air before he stood in the small space between them. They were on the ground before they even knew what had happened. The big one didn't move while the one wielding the sword which he recognised had belonged to Zabuza before he killed him, turned to look at him with horrified eyes "What are you" He questioned in a whisper so quiet Kakashi barley heard it.

Suddenly the big man sprang up, intent to kill in his eyes. "YOU!" He screamed foaming at the mouth, Kakashi heard the younger man mutter a few select cure words before scrambling to his feet and putting some distance between himself and his friend. Kakashi followed suit as the man launched a twisted fist at him. Once he was at a safe distance Kakashi realised what had happened, a curse mark. It had spread across the man's entire body and had changed the colour of his eyes to a black and gold monstrosity. The man looked at him again "YOU'RE STRONG" He launched his hand towards Kakashi, and said man's eyes widened at the arm stretching such a large distance. "FIGHT ME!!!" Kakashi effortlessly dodged the man's attack and decided it was time to end this farce. He launched himself towards the man with such speed that no ordinary jonin could hope to match, and stopped right in front of the berserker. He made eye contact with the man and almost instantly the man's killer aura had dissipated however to Kakashi's surprise he as still concious.

Kakashi saw the look of wonder on on the berserker's face and after he had moved to stand next to him the same look appeared on the grave robber's face. However Kakashi had gotten sick of these games and decided to end it right then and there, since the one that was made of water couldn't just reform after a lightning attack, Kakashi spread out both of his hands and formed lightning blade in each of them. The sheer magnitude of the attack brought both men out of their stupors and they turned to him. However before they could blink Kakashi as between the a hand through both of their chests. The last thing either man saw was a masked face highlighted by the lightning and a single sharingan eye.

* * *

Sasuke and Karin arrived to late to see what attack the man had used they did however see both Jugo and Suigetsu falling to the ground on either side of the hooded man. Sasuke looked on with narrowed eyes how could one man take out two of Orichmaru's strongest experiments. This man as clearly not someone to be taken lightly, that thought n mind he stepped silently out of the shadows.

Not a sound was made as he exited the shadows, so how then was t that the man instantly turned around to meet him face to face. Sasuke activated his sharingan but was annoyed to find that even with it he could not see through the shadow that covered the man's face. Before he had time to look at the wounds on his team-mates chests the man had picked up Suigetsu's sword like it was nothing and charged him with a speed that rivalled Sasuke's own. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and met the mysterious figure half way and the resulting blast caused Karin who had moved to help her obsession, flying back.

After a few seconds of swings that were to fast for the eye to see Sasuke was sent soaring by a swift kick to the chest. Karin was at a loss for words. **Sasuke **being forced back, just who as this guy?

Sasuke quickly stood up and looked at the man holding Suigetsu's sword, however before he could mull over being forced back the man threw the sword with such force that even after Sasuke dodged t it still went through a few trees. Sasuke looked at the man in disbelief, before realisation dawned on him. The man had been reading Sasuke's moves even better that Sasuke had been able to read his. Not a single movement had been wasted or careless, it was all precision and speed. Who was the only person who could possibly master sharingan to this extent and with such monstrous power it could only be one man. Some things did not add up however Sasuke was suddenly blinded by an intense rage that he couldn't consider addressing them at this moment. He saw the man throw a few senbon at Karin but he ignored them and charged at the man. "ITACHI!"

When Sasuke reached "Itachi" he was sent hurdling back though this was no surprise. Sasuke took a deep breath in order to get his emotions under control. He had attacked with no technique or anything. He had just charged in like some hot headed loser. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"FINALLY Itachi I'm going to avenge my clan" Howver to Sasuke's intense rage "Itachi" wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at Sasuke's three fallen team-mates but at that point Sasuke couldn't give a damn about those three. Sasuke called his ultimate biological weapon the chidori to life. And at that point in time he really wished he hadn't gotten his curse mark removed. (A/N:We'll learn all about that later.)

But then "Itachi" said something that even Sasuke's hyper sensitive ears could barley make out over the chirps of a thousand birds however what he said chilled Sasuke to the bone.

"Those who brake the rules are scum..."

Lightning began to form in his hand and Sasuke took a few steps back "no..."

"That's true..."

Soon there was an attack that looked exactly like the one Sasuke was currently using. _It cant be_

"But those who betray their friends..."

Sasuke's eyes widend and his hand shook

"Are even worse than scum."

Suddenly the attack in his hand turned blue and lightning spurted up from the ground into the already deadly looking ball. (A/N:Kakashi is turning Chidori into you know what."

"**LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, DSW here with chapter four of my first story. I'm kinda annoyed that I only got 7 out of 8 reviews. But I guess ill upload any way. HOWEVER this time I wont even write chapter 5 unless I get 11 reviews. Anyway read on, and remember to R&R. Oh by the way I edited the bit from chap 3. And I am adding some theme music for the scenes listening is optional but I recommend it. If you think I should continue using that tell me in a review. Also I'm sorry but I changed Kakashi's age from 27 to 25. **

* * *

"speaking"

_Thoughts _

* * *

"Those who break the rules are scum..."

Lightning began to form in the cloaked figures hand and the flash of light offered Sasuke a look at the man's face. But all that Sasuke managed to see in that briefest of seconds was a flash of red. To an ordinary person that would have been dismissed as a trick of the eye; but to Sasuke It was _so _much more.

"That's true..."

Sasuke couldn't help the involuntary step backwards his body ended up taking. Soon there was an attack that looked exactly like the one Sasuke was currently using. _It cant be...._

"But those who betray their friends..."

Sasuke's entire body was trembling violently and his chidori flickered weakly.

"Are even worse than scum."

As soon as the final syllable left the cloaked figures mouth, the attack in his hand flared to life with a vengeance. The lightning turned from it's bright white colour to a deep neon blue. About a second passed before the lightning shooting from the small ball of energy increased in intensity and soon enough his attack had made Sasuke's look like nothing but a cheap imitation. Which Sasuke realised with a start; it was.

"**LIGHTNING BLADE!!!" **

* * *

Karin looked on from her position of sitting against the tree in shock. And what Karin saw was; for the first time, a parade of emotions race across Sasuke's pale features. There was; most evidently shock, However there were also many underlying emotions that Karin barely caught.

For instance there was a look of sadness coupled with a strange look of happiness and longing and; as if that wasn't shocking enough Karin also saw a flicker...of what she could only call admiration.

However she knew she must have made a mistake. After all this was _Sasuke_ and he never admired anyone; hell even orochimaru had never impressed Sasuke; and he was one of the sanin.

You couldn't get much more legendary than that.

So it couldn't be that Sasuke could somehow respected this nameless man could it?

However as quickly as the emotions had appeared they had vanished, Sasuke's control returning. Though Karin couldn't hear what was said she was sure from reading Sasuke's lips that it was something along the lines of "Kakashi......Hatake"

Sasuke looked at his former teacher with a blank expression, "what are you doing all the way out here Kakashi-se!" Sasuke was shocked to find that he had to physically stop himself from adding the old suffix. He frowned. He had never had that problem with Orochimaru so why with this man. His ties _had _been cut! He convinced himself. This must simply be old habits kicking in.

He was thankful that Kakashi had likely never noticed his slip up over the roar of _two_ thousand chirping birds. When Sasuke thought about it he realised that this was the first time both he and his former teacher's attack had been used at the same time.

And Sasuke did not like what he saw. His Chidori; while capable of scaring the most powerful Jonin with it's menacing appearance paled in comparison to Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

His attack was simply a mass of white electrical chakra in his hand, Kakashi's looked more focused and blue, with lightning spurting from the ground into it. Sasuke did his best to ignore the fact that his attack looked inferior and returned his gaze to Kakashi's eyes.

"Hello to you too Sasuke, in answer to you're question--" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as much as his attack allowed him. The force of the wind caused by his attack caused his cloak seem more like a hooded cape. Sasuke was iterated to find that he still could not see his old teacher's face.

And iterated further when he felt something inside him stir at the sound of the familiar voice. "Well.. I'll tell _you_ if you tell me why _you're_ here." Sasuke lowered his arm, causing the ground beneath to crumble under his greatest attack, suddenly, in a second of musing Sasuke realised that Orochimaru had never taught him a technique at had been nearly as useful to Sasuke as the many techniques that this man taught him.

"_That;"_ Sasuke said coldly "is not going to happen." Kakashi sighed and mimicked Sasuke's movements. Sasuke was irritated further when Kakashi's attack did more damage to ground beneath it.

"I see..." Kakashi lowered his head and Sasuke could imagine him briefly closing his eyes. However he snapped his head up and Sasuke could instantly tell there was something different about him. He wasn't treating Sasuke as a child he used to teach. He was treating him as an enemy for the first time.

"now I'll have to beat it out of you!!" Sasuke smirked and for a second Kakashi was reminded of the time when this boy was one of his students. "As if you could" He muttered arrogantly

Kakashi said nothing. He simply jumped a few feet back so there was a considerable distance between himself and the Uchiha. In an unsaid agreement both charged, there attacks screeching with the chirping of two thousand birds.

Karin looked on in awe, as the former student charged his teacher, Chidori in hand and intent to kill in his eyes. Before they collided though Karin was sure that if she didn't know Sasuke's family was dead then she would have thought this man to be his father.

They looked so similar in appearance charging at each other with the same attack, though Karin would begrudgingly admit that Sasuke looked slightly weaker. But it went further that just physical appearance; Sasuke's chakra was so similar to this man's, it was almost scary. Though Sasuke's chakra was more like fire than lightning.

It seemed to go in slow motion for Karin when the two finally did collide, there was a fraction of a second where Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes met before the resulting explosion caused flying dust and debris which blocked the two from Karin's view.

Sasuke stared in shock at the sky above him. He was flying several feet in the air hurdling backwards at a dangerous speed. He was far to shocked to even move let alone break his fall. Until now no one had ever dominated his Chidori so quickly and so completely.

Karin was in asimilar state a few feet away. Unable to even blink, she watched Sasuke fly back until he hid the tress with a sickening crash. The only person who seemed unaffected was Kakashi. He was merely standing in the middle of the clearing his attack still flaring in his hand, looking in the direction Sasuke had been knocked back.

Or at least that was the direction his head was facing the hood made it impossible to tell what his eyes were focusing on.

Sasuke got to his feet slowly and raised his head proudly, looking every bit an Uchiha. How ever his sharingan were spinning wildly, Kakashi knew this only happened due to extensive use, or intense rage, though his face gave away nothing; Kakashi understood those eyes better than anyone.

"Give up Sasuke. There is no point in continuing. It's obvious that you cant win." Sasuke did not respond, he simply performed the necessary hand seals for Chidori a second time. He charged at Kakashi with speed that Karin couldn't even see.

However seeing his attack coming was no great feat for Kakashi. Just as his former student was a spilt seconds away form landing a fatal blow, he simply raised his hand and caught Sasuke's Chidori and in the instant he touched it, it flared to life for a moment then vanished.

Kakashi then firmly grasped Sasuke's wrist with the hand that had stopped the chidori. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Not only had no one ever stopped that move before, but Kakashi's hand wasn't even scratched. Kakashi shot a glare from his position that made even Sasuke _almost _flinch; Kakashi realised that his ANBU side was temporarily seeping through his façade_._

"Listen up you little brat!" This was the first time Kakashi had spoken to him in the way he would an enemy, and this time the Uchiha _did_ flinch at his tone.

Sasuke did his best to ignore the unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I invented that technique, AND unlike you I've mastered it." Kakashi's tone was harsh and cold. "As if you could use it against me. Stopping you're attack was simple; all I had to do was send a little of my electric chakra with the opposite polarity as yours and it was cancelled out."

Sasuke was able to tell from the tone that Kakashi used, to know that the man thought it was ridiculous for Sasuke to have believed he could use his own attack against him. "You still have a lot to learn."

Sasuke snarled and snatched his hand out of Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi's glare was still in place and Sasuke was still unnerved by it, it wasn't that he had never seen it before; he had just never been on the receiving end. "Wise up kid, you've lost."

Sasuke growled low in his throat and reeled his arm back for a punch; but before he had a chance to do anything he was on hiss knees gasping for breath.

He looked up in shock. Kakashi had momentarily released an incredible amount of chakra and though it only lasted a second it was enough to knock the wind out of Sasuke. The amount wasn't as much as what Naruto had used at the final valley (valley of end) but it was just so intense, just how much was this man holding back?

"Like I said; you've lost. Right now I'm only using about 30% of my chakra" Sasuke could only stare on in horror as Kakashi slowly raised his hands to pull back his hood. "And perhaps even more important..." Sasuke did not like the emotion that ran through him at the sight oh his old sensei's face. "mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke watched in fascination as the three comas in Kakashi's eye merged to create a single shape (I'm not sure how to describe it. If you haven't seen Kakashi's mangekyou look it up on google.) and soon he was staring into an eye that was exactly the same and at the same time completely different from his brother's.

Briefly he wondered who Kakashi had killed to obtain this power, Naruto? Sakura? However before he had time to truly consider it Kakashi's sharingan overpowered his own and sent him into a deep sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but that was intentional. I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger and a short story because no one is reviewing. Originally this chapter was much longer. Now if you don't want the next chapter to be shortened REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for a new chapter ( If anyone actually reads this trash) I am just posting to tell you that this story is being discontinued. However to see some of my better work check out my new story and tell me if it is worth continuing. And if anyone asks I may consider picking up this story again. Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Well here it is, chapter 5. For here on in this story will start off with team 7 as a whole but as the story progresses it will become more Kakashi-Sasuke centric. (however that is a LONG while away.)**

**Also I know I said this lat time but I forgot to actually do it. So im gonna start addaing music you can listen for each scene. Though listening is optional I highly recommend it. Also I just want to make this completely clear.**

**Kakashi:20 (years old)**

**Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto:15**

**Also this chapter is to give readers a real grasp on Kakashi's true power, so excpect some serious kickass Kakashi scenes. And lastly I am changing something (sorry) Sasuke's curse mark is not gone or sealed, got it?**

**So now that that is out of the way let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

"Like I said; you've lost. Right now I'm only using about 30% of my chakra" Sasuke could only stare on in horror as Kakashi slowly raised his hands to pull back his hood. "And perhaps even more important..." Sasuke did not like the emotion that ran through him at the sight oh his old sensei's face. "mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke watched in fascination as the three comas in Kakashi's eye merged to create a single shape (I'm not sure how to describe it. If you haven't seen Kakashi's mangekyou look it up on google.) and soon he was staring into an eye that was exactly the same and at the same time completely different from his brother's.

Briefly he wondered who Kakashi had killed to obtain this power, Naruto? Sakura? However before he had time to truly consider it, Kakashi's sharingan overpowered his own and sent him into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke next awoke his surroundings had changed dramatically. He was now in a sitting position propped up against a tree. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was dark out. Indicating that it was late, and he had been out for at least a few hours.

Sasuke frowned. That's right..he had been beaten; by _Kakashi _no less. Sasuke looked around again. There was a small fire burning a few feet away, with a large rock next to it. Although strangely enough, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

That didn't make sense however, as Kakashi was certainly no fool. Left unattended, Sasuke could very easily simply get up and stroll out of the encampment and back to his team.

Come to think of it; where was team snake? Did Kakashi decide to simply leave them and take Sasuke? After all he appeared to be travelling alone, so he couldn't exactly take 4 people with him.

Perhaps he had just killed them.

Sasuke attempted to move and was surprised to find that Kakashi hadn't used any restraints on him at all.

Sasuke had to admit he was surprised. He would expect this kind of thing from Naruto, but not from Kakashi. He wouldn't actually be foolish enough to believe Sasuke would simply give up on his revenge and return to the village without struggle, would he?

His doubt proved to be correct. Sasuke had a few seal marks running down his arms. He suspected that they blocked off his chakra. As a result he was not surprised that when he tried he was unable to perform any jutsu.

However the only thing inhibiting his muscle movement was a slight ache from sitting in one position too long. So he could easily walk away. So that meant that Kakashi was either watching from a hidden position or was _very _close by.

Sasuke was further irritated to find that his kusanagi was simply lying on the rock beside the fire. Kakashi had obviously not made any attempt to hide the blade; and though this should have pleased Sasuke he couldn't help but feel insulted. Did Kakashi really see him as so small a threat?

Disgusted, Sasuke rose to his feet, being sure to stretch his muscles as he did. He hadn't take any more than five steps before he felt a sudden presence beside him. He spun around and was met with the sight of Kakashi, still cloaked; leaning, arms folded on a tree.

"Nice to see you awake, Sasuke." Kakashi's tone was mild. As if hew discussing the weather with an old friend.

"....Where is my team?"

"Ah...you mean those three lab rejects?" Kakashi sounded amused. And Sasuke frowned at his condescending tone. "I figured that I may as well just leave them. After all; if they are really you're team mates they shouldn't have any problems following us."

Sasuke glanced at his old leader. "I'm not going back to the village."

"Straight to the point eh? You're as direct as ever I see." Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke glared at the hooded man. "However; I'm afraid that you really don't have a choice in the matter."

Sasuke growled. "You cant stop me.

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree, and before Sasuke even had time to blink, Kakashi was suddenly behind him. "You're performance in our last battle says otherwise. You know you'll never beat Itachi at you're level."

This got the response Kakashi expected; Sasuke spun round at glared holes in the back of Kakashi's head.

"_Shut...up"_ the words were growled softly; dangerously. However to Kakashi they may as well have been the growling of a new born pup. There was no way that he would be intimated by this boy.

Kakashi turned around slowly. "Or _what?"_

Sasuke's answer was to reel back his arm and throw a punch; however before he could make contact Kakashi simply jumped out of the way, putting a bit of distance between himself and Sasuke in the process.

Kakashi reached up and removed his cloak, letting it fall harmlessly to the ground. Sasuke took in his appearance. He hadn't changed a bit since Sasuke last saw him. He was wearing his usual black shirt and bottoms, with the jonin vest on top of them. His ever present mask was still there as well.

However despite the resemblance to the clothing Sasuke was used to there was some distinct differences. For instance, Kakashi wasn't wearing a headband to cover up his sharingan. This caused some of his hair to lean slightly over his left eye.

There was also one other important difference. Strapped onto Kakashi's back was a thin black sword. Sasuke frowned at this; he had never seen Kakashi wield a sword before, perhaps he had gotten it after Sasuke had left.

Either way, Kakashi wasn't going to stand in his way.

Kakashi for his part simply stood there head held high, meeting the full brunt of Sasuke's gaze head on.

"Why not return to the village Sasuke?" Kakashi's tone was sad, disappointed. "I heard you killed Orochimaru. Is that true?"

"..........Yes." Why not tell Kakashi what he wanted to know, it was harmless enough; right?

"Why?"

"He no longer had anything to offer me." Sasuke's tone was indifferent and to any normal person it would seem that nothing was out of place. However Kakashi was no ordinary person. His past was also filled with blood and pain; even more so than Sasuke's. And so he was able to see the haunted look in Sasuke's eyes as he mentioned Orochimaru.

"I see...so then why not come back to the village?" _Why not come home..._

Sasuke's head lowered and his bangs covered his eyes. "Because they too have nothing to offer me..."

Kakashi chuckled, he looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "Is that what you _really _think?" Kakashi chuckled again. "Think about it Sasuke. I know you're a bright kid." Sasuke glared. How dare this man talk to him as if he were a mere child!

"Think about what? I cant go back to that village! Not until Itachi is dead. If I go back I'll become weak again. And _that _I will not allow."

"Don't be a fool Sasuke!" Sasuke head shot up at his old teachers tone. "Do you really think; do you really think that _you_ are the only one that's improved in the last three years? Naruto, Sakura and all the others have gotten stronger as well. And let's not forget; _I've _been training too. And you; you cant beat me."

Sasuke was about to retort but Kakashi cut him off. " You really think that you're style of fighting is the only correct one don't you? Well I'm going to prove you wrong _right now!"_

Kakashi made a quick hand sign, and in a puff of smoke he was gone and in his place stood a twelve year old Naruto looking exactly as Sasuke remembered him from their genin days. Right down to the whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"C'mon jerk let's spar!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was obviously a henge and yet..

Kakashi had Naruto nailed. Sasuke was infuriated just looking at him. Sasuke decided to humor Kakashi and began to charge at nar-Kakashi, fully expecting a skilful block or dodge of some kind; what he didn't expect was for Kakashi to charge at him without an ounce of skill whatsoever.

After a quick skirmish which involved more than a few shadow clones Sasuke was more than a little irritated. Kakashi was taunting him just like Naruto would have. Sasuke got so caught up in fighting him that he momentarily forgot that it was Kakashi NOT Naruto he was fighting.

Just as Sasuke was beginning to truly lose himself in the battle Kakashi's eyes suddenly sharpened and though he still wore Naruto's face it was clear who he was. And with a quick kick to the chest Sasuke was sent flying back.

By the time Sasuke had regained his footing Kakashi was back to his old self; not a trace of Naruto on him.

Kakashi gazed at Sasuke; each of his mismatched eyes gazing into Sasuke's own.

"You're still weak Sasuke. _Very weak._"

"_What!?" _How on earth could Kakashi say that? Sasuke had grown incredibly powerful in the last two years. He'd become even more powerful than orochimaru and he was a sanin.

Kakashi seemed to read his mind. "You may have grown stronger in technique Sasuke. But that's where the development ends. You still don't think like a ninja. You think like a brat! It's clear to me that _that _at least; hasn't changed."

Sasuke growled low in his throat at that comment. '_You think like little kids; like brats_' Kakashi had said that once before, Back when Sasuke first met the man, that was what Kakashi had said about him and the others.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke coolly. Just a little more... "You know I never did like the Uchiha." Sasuke's body visibly tensed at the sound of his clan's name. "I never met an Uchiha I couldn't defeat, and yet...they were still so arrogant. Not to mention weak"

Sasuke snapped enough was enough; it was time to teach Kakashi a serious lesson.

With a burst of chakra to his feet that was surprising due to the seals on his arms Sasuke; with a roar charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily avoided the lightning quick punches and kicks coming from the raven haired youth.

"You're just shifting you're body weight Sasuke; keep it focused; balance is the key."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Obviously you don't. Look at you; you're legs aren't stretching far enough on you're kicks and why the hell are you twisting you're arm so much when you punch?"

Sasuke could see that one on one taijutsu (particularly with these seals) against Kakashi would not end well for him. So he quickly leapt into the air and with a graceful twist positioned himself so that he would land right next to his sword.

And in the same second that his feet touched the ground Sasuke he swept his blade up off the ground and into his hands. Then in the same movement his rose to his feet and, with a twist his sword was pointing at Kakashi's neck.

However Kakashi hadn't simply been standing by as Sasuke did all this, he now had his sword drawn as well.

The blade Kakashi had drawn was a thin black katana with a strange red line running straight down the middle of the blade. Not only that but the handle was wrapped in thick blood red bandage. But Probably the strangest part of the sword was the bottom of the hilt. Attached to the bottom was a very short, very thin chain about four centimetres long.

It was clearly no ordinary sword, however; what Sasuke wasn't sure about was if the sword was simply well decorated or if it had some special function. He supposed he would simply have to find out the hard way.

"Sasuke.....let me make you a deal." Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's; his interest piqued.

"I'll release the seals I've placed on you and let you fight me at full power.....In return, if I win you come back to the village willingly. Deal?" Sasuke's face showed no emotion, though underneath his façade he was at war with himself.

"But Sasuke know this; If you don't agree to this deal I will have no choice but to break you're legs and _drag _you back to the village. And trust me; that wont help you in the eyes of the villagers.."

Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes and a silent message passed between the two. _Please......_

….

….

….

"........Deal."

* * *

**A/N:Okay I know there wasn't all that much asskicking in this chapter however that was intentional. This is the build up chapter for a big fight.**

**Oh and here's a little preview for ya. Kakashi's sword is very special and you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Till then. Later. **


	7. The Sensei's Final Failure

**A/N: Hi guys. Been a while huh? Sorry but I kinda lost interest in Naruto for a while. Kakashi and Sasuke finally meet and are about to have climatic battle that would no doubt shake the foundations of manga as we know it! And what happens? Naruto shows up! What a ripoff. But...I'm back now and better than ever. My writing has improved somewhat so the horrible state of this fic should be cleaned up in a fortnight or so. Oh, and this time (Provided I get my reviews) my update will be two weeks at the most. Also the start of this chapter is a redo of chapter six but please just roll with it. Like I said this entire story is getting revamped soon. New plot new everthing.**

**Now, without further adieu enjoy the story...

* * *

**

"Like I said; you've lost. Right now I'm only using about 30% of my chakra" Sasuke could only stare on in horror as Kakashi slowly raised his hands to pull back his hood. "And perhaps even more important..." Sasuke did not like the emotion that ran through him at the sight oh his old sensei's face. "mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke watched in morbid fascination as the three comas in Kakashi's eye merged to create a single shape (I'm not sure how to describe it. If you haven't seen Kakashi's mangekyou look it up on google.) and soon he was staring into an eye that was exactly the same; and at the same time completely different from his brother's.

Briefly he wondered who Kakashi had killed to obtain this power, Naruto? Sakura? However before he had time to truly consider it, Kakashi's sharingan overpowered his own and sent him reeling into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

When Sasuke next awoke his surroundings had changed dramatically. He could hear the soft chirping of birds in the distance. This led him to believe that he was still within the borders of the forest. This suspicion was soon fortified when he heard the distinctive sound of rustling leaves from above him.

Before opening his eyes Sasuke attempted to move his arms. No good. His hands were tied at the wrists with chakra sucking wire. He wasn't going anywhere like this. Upon opening his eyes Sasuke realized he was now in a sitting position propped up against a tree. When the spots cleared from his vision he saw that it was dark out. Indicating that it was late, and he had been out for at least a few hours.

Sasuke frowned. That's right..he had been beaten; by _Kakashi _no less. Sasuke looked around again. There was a small fire burning a few feet away, with a large rock next to it. Although strangely enough, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

That didn't make sense however, as Kakashi was certainly no fool. Left unattended, Sasuke could very easily simply get up and stroll out of the encampment and back to his team.

Come to think of it; where was team snake? Did Kakashi decide to simply leave them and take Sasuke? After all he appeared to be traveling alone, so he couldn't exactly take 4 people with him.

Perhaps he had just killed them.

Sasuke attempted to move and with a bit of effort managed to raise himself to a kneeling position.

Sasuke had to admit he was surprised. He would expect this kind of thing from Naruto. But Kakashi? Sasuke may have been unable to fight in his current situation, however strolling out of the little encampment he was in would require little effort. Kakashi wouldn't actually be foolish enough to believe Sasuke would simply give up on his revenge and return to the village without struggle, would he?

His doubt proved to be correct. Sasuke; with an awkward turn of the head realized he had a few seal marks running down his arms. He suspected that they blocked off his chakra. As a result he was not surprised that when he tried, he was unable to perform any jutsu.

However the only thing inhibiting his muscle movement was a slight ache from sitting in one position too long. So he could easily walk away. So that meant that Kakashi was either watching from a hidden position or was _very _close by.

Sasuke was further irritated to find that his kusanagi was simply lying on the rock beside the fire. Kakashi had obviously not made any attempt to hide the blade; and though this should have pleased Sasuke he couldn't help but feel insulted. Did Kakashi really see him as so small a threat?

Disgusted, Sasuke rose to his feet, being sure to stretch his muscles as he did. He hadn't taken any more than five steps before he felt a sudden presence beside him. He spun around and was met with the sight of Kakashi, still cloaked; leaning, arms folded on a tree.

"Nice to see you awake, Sasuke." Kakashi's tone was mild. As if hew discussing the weather with an old friend.

"....Where is my team?"

"Ah...you mean those three lab rejects?" Kakashi sounded amused. And Sasuke frowned at his condescending tone. "I figured that I may as well just leave them. After all; if they are really you're team mates they shouldn't have any problems following us."

Sasuke glanced at his old leader. "I'm not going back to the village."

"Straight to the point eh? You're as direct as ever I see." Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke glared at the hooded man. "However; I'm afraid that you really don't have a choice in the matter."

Sasuke growled. "You cant stop me."

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree, and before Sasuke even had time to blink, Kakashi was suddenly behind him. "You're performance in our last battle says otherwise. You know you'll never beat Itachi at you're level."

This got the response Kakashi expected; Sasuke spun round at glared holes in the back of Kakashi's head.

"_Shut...up"_ the words were growled softly; dangerously. However to Kakashi they may as well have been the growling of a new born pup. There was no way that he would be intimated by this boy.

Kakashi turned around slowly. "Or _what?"_

Sasuke's answer was to reel back his leg and throw an awkward attempt at a kick; however before he could make contact Kakashi simply jumped out of the way, putting a bit of distance between himself and Sasuke in the process.

Kakashi reached up and removed his cloak, letting it fall harmlessly to the ground. Sasuke took the opportunity to take in his appearance. He hadn't changed a bit since Sasuke last saw him. He was wearing his usual black shirt and bottoms, with the jonin vest on top of them. His ever present mask was still there as well.

However despite the resemblance to the clothing Sasuke was used to, there were some distinct differences. For instance, Kakashi wasn't wearing a headband to cover up his sharingan. This caused some of his hair to lean slightly over his left eye.

There was also one other important difference. Strapped onto Kakashi's back was a thin black sword. Sasuke frowned at this; he had never seen Kakashi wield a sword before, perhaps he had gotten it after Sasuke had left.

Either way, Kakashi was nothing more than an _obstical_. And Sasuke would step over him, dead; if necessary. Former teacher or not; this man simply wasn't going to stand in his way.

Kakashi for his part simply stood there, head held high, eyes half lidded, meeting the full brunt of Sasuke's gaze head on.

"Why not return to the village Sasuke?" Kakashi's tone was sad, disappointed. "I heard you killed Orochimaru. Is that true?"

"..........Yes." Why not tell Kakashi what he wanted to know, it was harmless enough; right?

"Why?"

"He no longer had anything to offer me." Sasuke's tone was indifferent, and to any normal person it would seem that nothing was out of place. However Kakashi was no ordinary person. His past was also filled with blood and pain; even more so than Sasuke's. And so he was able to see the haunted look in Sasuke's eyes as he mentioned Orochimaru. However all that could wait. For the moment.

"I see...so then why not come back to the village?" _Why not come home..._

Sasuke's head lowered and his bangs covered his eyes. "Because they too have nothing to offer me..."

Kakashi chuckled, he looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "Is that what you _really _think?" Kakashi chuckled again. "Think about it Sasuke. I know you're a bright kid." Sasuke glared. How dare this man talk to him as if he were a mere child!

"Think about what? I cant go back to that village! Not until Itachi is dead. If I go back I'll become weak again. And _that _I will not allow."

"Don't be a fool Sasuke!" Sasuke head shot up at his old teachers tone. "Do you really think; do you really think that _you_ are the only one that's improved in the last three years? Naruto, Sakura and all the others have gotten stronger as well. And let's not forget; _I've _been training too. And you; you cant beat me."

Sasuke was about to retort but Kakashi cut him off. " You really think that you're style of fighting is the only correct one don't you? Well I'm going to prove you wrong _right now!"_

Kakashi made a quick hand sign, and in a puff of smoke he was gone and in his place stood a twelve year old Naruto looking exactly as Sasuke remembered him from their genin days. Right down to the whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Bring it on you jerk!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was obviously a henge and yet..

Kakashi had Naruto nailed. From everything to the trademark whiskers down to the mischievousglint in his ocean blue eyes. Sasuke was infuriated just looking at him. Sasuke decided to humor Kakashi and began to charge at nar-Kakashi, fully expecting a skilful block or dodge of some kind; what he didn't expect was for Kakashi to charge at him without an ounce of skill or forethought whatsoever.

After a quick skirmish which involved more than a few shadow clones Sasuke was more than a little irritated. Kakashi was taunting him just like Naruto would have. Sasuke got so caught up in fighting him that he momentarily forgot that it was Kakashi NOT Naruto he was fighting.

Just as Sasuke was beginning to truly lose himself in the battle Kakashi's eyes suddenly sharpened and though he still wore Naruto's face it was clear who he was. And with a quick kick to the chest Sasuke was sent flying back.

By the time Sasuke had regained his footing Kakashi was back to his old self; not a trace of Naruto on him.

Kakashi gazed at Sasuke; each of his mismatched eyes gazing into Sasuke's own.

"You're still weak Sasuke. _Very weak._"

"_What!?" _How on earth could Kakashi say that? Sasuke had grown incredibly powerful in the last two years. He'd become even more powerful than Orochimaru and he was a sanin.

Kakashi seemed to read his mind. "You may have grown stronger in technique Sasuke. But that's where the development ends. You still don't think like a ninja. You think like a brat! It's clear to me that _that _at least; hasn't changed."

Sasuke growled low in his throat at that comment. '_You think like little kids; like brats_' Kakashi had said that once before, Back when Sasuke first met the man, that was what Kakashi had said about him and the others.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke coolly. Just a little more... "You know I never did like the Uchiha." Sasuke's body visibly tensed at the sound of his clan's name. "I never met an Uchiha I couldn't defeat, and yet...they were still so arrogant. Not to mention weak"

Sasuke snapped enough was enough; it was time to teach Kakashi a serious lesson.

With a burst of chakra to his feet that was surprising due to the seals on his arms Sasuke; with a roar charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily avoided the lightning quick punches and kicks coming from the raven haired youth.

"You're just shifting you're body weight Sasuke; keep it focused; balance is the key."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Obviously you don't. Look at you; you're legs aren't stretching far enough on you're kicks and why the hell are you twisting you're arm so much when you punch?"

Sasuke could see that one on one taijutsu (particularly with these seals) against Kakashi would not end well for him. So he quickly leapt into the air and with a graceful twist positioned himself so that he would land right next to his sword.

And in the same second that his feet touched the ground Sasuke he swept his blade up off the ground and into his hands. Then in the same movement his rose to his feet and, with a twist his sword was pointing at Kakashi's neck.

However Kakashi hadn't simply been standing by as Sasuke did all this, he now had his sword drawn as well.

The blade Kakashi had drawn was a thin black katana with a strange red line running straight down the middle of the blade. Not only that but the handle was wrapped in thick blood red bandage. But Probably the strangest part of the sword was the bottom of the hilt. Attached to the bottom was a very short, very thin chain about four centimeters long.

It was clearly no ordinary sword, however; what Sasuke wasn't sure about was if the sword was simply well decorated or if it had some special function. He supposed he would simply have to find out the hard way.

"Sasuke..... You _will _be returning to the village. If you refuse..." Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's; his interest piqued.

Kakashi's eyes dulled as he spoke. "If you refuse. I _will _kill you." Sasuke repressed a shiver. His former mentors eyes were dull as he spoke. They showed no emotion, whatsoever. There was no dread, no regret, and no hope.

It truly seemed at that moment, that Kakashi would kill, anyone that stood in his way.

It was like looking at a mirror.

"For old time sake....I'll release those seals and allow you to fight me at full power.

Sasuke gazed at the man standing across the clearing from him. He supposed Kakashi was offering that out of some misguided sense of guilt.

Kakashi had removed his hooded cloak and was standing in his typical jonin uniform. The man looked every bit the same as he did in Sasuke's genin days. The only oddity was the signature headband was missing, causing his hair to fall over his right eye instead of standing in it's usual gravity defying manner.

Sasuke himself had just finished strapping on the last of his equipment. Kakashi had been true to his word and had removed all the seals on Sasuke's arms and had allowed him to pick up all of his equipment. The man was either very confident or very stupid.

And this unnerved Sasuke. He knew very well that Kakashi was anything _but _stupid. Sasuke's eyes flicked to the man again. Perhaps he had released the seals for old times sake. To lessen the guilt of killing an old student.

Well regardless....

He was standing on the other side of the clearing looking every bit the calm sensei he had all those years ago. His posture was loose, completely relaxed with his ever apparent slouch in place. It infuriated Sasuke. How dare Kakashi so blatantly disrespect him like that!

Before Sasuke allowed himself to get any more riled up he quickly fastened his sword to his waist. When his eyes returned to Kakashi they unconsciously burned red. The man's head was buried into an orange covered books!! Oh that was IT!

Kakashi lifted his head as he felt Sasuke's chakra spike in agitation. Kakashi felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. It seemed that Sasuke truly was as impatient as ever. _'Some things never change'_

With a low grow Sasuke flashed out of sight for an instant. Then he was beside Kakashi throwing a punch towards his face. Kakashi simply raised his book a few inches and used it to absorb the impact of Sasuke's fist. Sasuke grunted, and flashed out of sight again. This time appearing on Kakashi's right.

When his fist was centimeters away from making contact with Kakashi's face, the aller man suddenly pulled the same vanishing act Sasuke had.

"Hmm, flash step, eh?" Said a voice from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned, wide eyed to find Kakashi slouched behind him. How the hell had he gotten behind him without Sasuke noticing him!

"As I recall," Said Kakashi, looking down on Sasuke through a half lidded eye. "I'm the one who taught you that trick, in the first place." Before Sasuke could retort with one of the many colorful insults he'd picked up over the years, Kakashi blinked out of sight, and Sasuke felt the cool metal of a kunai jab into his neck. "But," The man continued as if he wasn't holding a blade to his throat. "It still needs some work. My, my, Sasuke; it seems that you've been slacking off."

Sasuke had had enough. With a deadly efficiency he twisted his head to avoid the kunai whilst simultaneously taking his own and burying in deep inside his former teacher's stomach.

As he had suspected, before a second had passed the man had disappeared with a poof, leaving Sasuke staring at a log with a sharp ninja weapon protruding from it's base.

Raising himself up Sasuke glanced around the clearing, his sharingan causing every aspect of the scene -down to the smallest falling leaf- to be somewhat unpleasantly seared into Sasuke's mind. However, sharingan or no Sasuke could find nothing out of place within the clearing.

Not the slightest indication as to where the copy ninja was hiding. This was odd. Nothing escaped Sasuke's eye. Even the most skilled of jounin could do little to conceal themselves against his powers of perception. A spark of recognition sudden alighted in his mind. Of course! That annoying earth jutsu Kakashi was so fond of.

Now that he knew what to look for Sasuke soon spotted a patch of earth that seemed slightly discolored. To even the most perceptive of ninja it would have simply appeared like a slightly lumpy patch of earth, but to the sharingan it may as well have glowed with all the colors of the rainbow.

Now that Sasuke knew what Kakashi was up to it was a simple matter to leap out of the way when the man made a grab at his ankles from underground.

Though the attack did not stop there. When his grab failed Kakashi erupted from the ground like a man possessed and made an uppercut for Sasuke's jaw.

With the practiced ease that came from dozens of combat simulation at the sound base, Sasuke raised his head just enough so that Kakashi's fist sailed past his face, mere millimeters from his eyes. A second after his fist had passed Sasuke's eyes, he was met with the stony expression of his former teacher.

Kakashi was only out of the ground for a split second before Sasuke took his opening. He threw a punch towards Kakashi's unguarded waist. From this position most everyone would have taken a solid blow to the sternum.

Kakashi was not "Most everyone."

Taking the hand that wasn't angled to the sky Kakashi moved to grab Sasuke's hand at the wrist whilst simultaneously yanking it to the side with such strength that Sasuke's entire body was pulled forward in a stumble.

Anyone else would have ended the maneuver there, however Kakashi followed up by using the momentum to spin in midair and with a burst of chakra landed a roundhouse punch to the back of Sasuke's head with the fist that had previously missed it.

This ended with Sasuke being set tumbling head first to the ground and Kakashi landing in a crouch a few feet away with is back to him.

All this passed before Kakashi had even touched the ground.

Kakashi rose to a stand with his back still turned. Sasuke soon followed suite, glaring at the back of his teachers head.

"Sasuke......Please..." This wasn't Kakashi's usual tone. This wasn't the voice of a happy man. Kakashi's posture was crooked; his shoulders were slumped and the back of his head was angled towards the sky. He suddenly sounded old.

None of the usual nonchalance entered his tone as he continued. "I don't want to kill you....."

Sasuke felt the a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, the feeling was familiar but Sasuke couldn't place exactly what it was. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**"

"You say it like you actually could!!" Sasuke face contorted hideously and he made a disgusted gesture. "Don't act like I'm still you're student....I've been dying to kill you...Kakashi..." Another round of insane laughter. _'Is this what I've allowed you to become Sasuke?'_

And with that, Kakashi's failure as a sensei was complete. There was only one thing he could do for him now....

Kakashi's slumped shoulders straightened, his head rose; he turned slowly to his old student. The face that greeted him was no the face of a troubled and guilty child, but one of a true madman who hungered for destruction, like a blazing fire.

All that he could do for him now, was to stop him. "I see......" Kakashi slowly raised a hand to his sheath, with deliberate slowness he unhooked it from his back and brought it before him.

Sasuke in turn walked to his kusanagi and bent to pick it up. He leveled the blade to Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's hand came to his sword and, with a flourish he freed it; sending the sheath spinning in the opposite direction. He brought the sword up and his determined face reflected on the blade. With a motion to quick for a normal eye to follow he sliced downwards.

Sasuke felt something brush past his face, before his attention was caught by the sound of a falling tree behind him. He turned just in time to see a giant tree about to crush him and leaped out of the way. With new cautiousness he raised a hand to wipe the bleeding cut that had appeared on his cheek.

How had Kakashi done that? He was far to faraway to have been able to cut Sasuke. Perhaps it was some form of wind based jutsu. Either that or something to do with the strange aura emitting from that sword.....

"I'm sorry....."

Sasuke leaped. "I'M NOT!"

Kakashi followed suit. Their blades met in the center of the clearing causing gusting winds to billow from the force of their impacts. They each moved with an inhuman speed, blinking in and out of sight maneuvering through trees whilst slicing off branches.

Before long the once beautiful clearing was reduced to a disaster area; fallen trees were strewn everywhere and the lakes waters were quickly disappearing due to the various water jutsu that were being employed.

After a particularly vicious fire justu from Sasuke that very nearly turned Kakashi to charcoal, he decided to conduct one more test...

The two met in the middle of the wreckage swords flashing. They began with a thrust from Sasuke aimed at Kakashi's heart, that was parried by a swift sidestep from Kakashi followed by a quick vertical slash.

Sasuke likewise dodged by ducking under that sailing arc of the blade and aiming a second thrust; this time aimed as Kakashi's head. It was by a hair's breadth that Kakashi avoided the deadly edge of the sword. Despite avoiding the worst Kakashi couldn't dodge the blade completely and now had a slight nick on his cheek.

Because of the maneuver Sasuke had no way to defend himself, Kakashi took advantage of the opening and, with a twist brought his sword down with enough force to cut through concrete.

However despite the immense speed of the cut, Sasuke proved himself to be faster. With a smirk he vanished from sight and appeared behind Kakashi poised to decapitate him.

Sporting a grin of his own Kakashi mimicked, vanishing just as the sword passed where his head had been a moment before.

However not one to use the same move twice, Kakashi appeared _above _Sasukerather than beside him, with his sword making it's way to skewer the boy.

Not having time to dodge Sasuke in stead defended by releasing his chidori and using it to clash with Kakashi's sword. He was startled to find that instead of snapping like a twig as every other blade Sasuke had attacked with his chidori had, this sword held fast and continued to bear down upon him.

Sasuke felt the weight of the blade beginning to push down on him causing the ground below him to crumble away, and seeing that this would not end well, swung his arm to the side sending Kakashi flying to the ground.

Using the momentum of the throw, Kakashi flipped in midair to land on his feet in a crouch facing Sasuke.

They each took a moment to appraise each other. Both were panting (Sasuke a good deal heavier than Kakashi) and each had expended a good deal of chakra.

It was as Kakashi had expected. In terms of sheer power Sasuke was quite closely matched with Kakashi; however Kakashi still had an overwhelming number of advantages.

Firstly he had a great deal more experience than Sasuke. It showed too. Because of the almost disconcerting similarities of their fighting styles you could see that everyone of Kakashi's moves were more polished and efficient. It was like looking at two stages of the same style.

He could tell Sasuke noticed it as well, he could feel his sharingan memorizing his movements and noticed that Sasuke's moves were improving slowly as the fight dragged on. Not only that, but with experience came knowledge.

There were few people in the world that could match Kakashi in ninjutsu and Sasuke, it seemed was not among them. He neither knew as many justu, nor performed the jutsu he _did _know as well.

Add to that the fact that Kakashi had better mastery of the sharingan and it seemed that victory was inevitable. And all that was without even bringing the mangekyou int consideration.

All in all, things did not look particularly good for Sasuke at that moment.

Sasuke scowled down at the small pulses pf lightning sparking from his hand. Then up at the sword resting firmly in Kakashi's grip. That sword.... there was something....odd, about it.

He was still internally reeling that the flimsy thing hadn't snapped like a twig, Sasuke had cut through a lot of things with his chidori, plenty of them far sturdier than any iron or steel.

And yet...the thing hadn't even _looked _like it was going to so much as crack; let alone break.

Well, nice sword or not Kakashi was dead either way. To Sasuke's surprise, instead of simply rolling over and dieing like Sasuke had expected Kakashi was actually matching him, move for move. In fact, unless Sasuke was mistaken the man was slightly faster. Not by a crazy amount but enough to make a difference in this kind of battle.

"Well, Sasuke I think it's about time we end this." Kakashi unstrapped his sheath and held it at his side, before slowly sheathing his blade and changing his stance. Sasuke mentally flipped through his knowledge of sword techniques and stances.

The way Kakashi was standing could only mean..... "........Battoujutsu?"

"You know the style?" Kakashi had a right to be surprised. Due to the overwhelming risks involved in sword drawing techniques, they had all but vanished from memory. These days ninja would rather play it safe, and stick to more mundane styles of fighting.

And Kakashi didn't blame them. There were very few people who had the necessary speed to use battojutsu effectively. If you couldn't move faster than the human eye could detect then you were better off learning something else. Kakashi himself _could _move faster then the naked eye could detect.

Sasuke may be able to see his moves with the sharingan, but being able to see a move and being fast enough to actually having the speed to do something about it were two very different things.

"Hn. I can't believe you really think you could hope to even scratch me with a technique like that." Every battojutsu attack was a one hit kill technique. However if you were slower than you're opponent by even a fraction you would leave you're-self open to counter attack and would surely be the one to die.

And Sasuke was confident that with the help of his sharingan he could certainly block -if not dodge- Kakashi's first attack; and then the man would be wide open.

With a deranged grin Sasuke raised his sword. Kakashi didn't move an inch. Sasuke was about to charge before he met Kakashi's eyes. In later years Sasuke would look back on this moment and realize that had he been in his right mind at the time, he may well have thought somewhat more carefully about his next move.

With an inhuman snarl Sasuke glared resentfully at Kakashi's right eye. "_**Disappear! **__KAKASHI HATAKE!" _Sasuke blinked out of sight and reappeared in Kakashi face with his sword raised. "Never appear before me again!"

Kakashi _moved._ Sasuke wasn't sure exactly what happened next. It wasn't like an ordinary falsh step. There was no blurring out of sight or any tell tale _swish. _It was like...one second Kakashi was there, and the next he was standing behind Sasuke in a crouch with his sword drawn. The only sound the clanking of the chain, at the blades hilt, and the sound of Sasuke's blood erupting from his body. Sasuke noticed however that the blade was no longer it's usual color. The blade itself was still black yes, but it appeared to be...almost glowing. Not only that but the red strip of the blade was alight. At least at the hilt of the blade. Ordinarily Sasuke would have taken more notice of this, however he was half out of his mind with rage and disbelief.

What had all that training been for!? If he couldn't beat Kakashi what hope did he have at killing Itachi. Had he left his home for nothing? It seemed that Kakashi had grown even stronger than Orochimaru...did that mean that Naruto was stronger then him? NO! It couldn't all have been in vain. If it was then Sasuke had made a big mistake....

Sasuke felt numb. His arm was still raised sword pointing to the sky in defiance. His eyes slowly trailed from the blue of the sky down his pale arm to finally rest on his torso. He was covered in cuts, the blood seemed to glow in the moonlight, silently mocking his weakness. His legs shook, and Sasuke felt the first clot of blood make it way up his throat.

His sword dropped as he keeled over and retched. He blinked out the spots invading his vision and turned his head to stare at Kakashi. He had risen from his crouch, but his back still faced Sasuke. Damn him! "I hate you...." Sasuke was were dripping with venom and coated with a passionate madness.

Kakashi didn't respond simply raised his blade and, with a lazy flick dispelled the blood from his blade returning it to it usual state. He slowly turned to gaze at his fallen student with sad haunted eyes. "You know... no matter how far Orochimaru fell the third still loved him..."

Sasuke tried to get to his feet but only succeeded in falling flat on his back hitting his head of a rock. He looked up at Kakashi with deranged red eyes that spun wildly. Kakashi sighed sadly; those eyes spoke only of madness and hate.

Sasuke was dead. And this boy was his killer. He was no longer Kakashi's student but a madman bent on vengeance and destruction. Even if he did kill Itachi that hate would remain. And then Sasuke would turn it on the innocent.

"Now.. I finally understand how he felt...." Kakashi couldn't allow that. All he could do for Sasuke now, was put an end to his hate. Permanently.

He lifted his blade as an image of a sobbing pink haired girl and a solemn faced orange clad boy passed through his mind. '_I'm so sorry. Looks like you wont be able to keep that promise after all...'_

Sasuke saw Kakashi raise his blade to his chest. "I'm sorry." Sasuke gave one last hateful glare before passing out just as the blade pierced his flesh...

**A/N:Well, Have I killed Sasuke? (Probably not...but it's more dramatic if I ask!) **

**Please leave a review. I wont put up the next chapter unless I get at least 6.**

**DSW signing out.**


End file.
